


A Salvo

by AleexCarrera



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), stony - Fandom
Genre: Everyone is Dead, I don't want to go Mr. Stark, Infinity War, M/M, No me quiero ir señor Stark, Post Infinity War, Thanos ya mató a todos, Tony no sabe si Steve sigue vivo, Tony quiere regresar a la tierra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleexCarrera/pseuds/AleexCarrera
Summary: Después de  ver a Peter esfumarse, ahora Tony tiene que lidiar con la idea de que Steve haya tenido el mismo destino. Él junto con Nébula regresarán a la tierra para averiguar si la persona que tanto ama Tony está a salvo... | Drabble (Historia Corta)





	A Salvo

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Contenido Spoiler. Si no has visto Infinity War te sugiero no leer.  
> Drabble ubicado en el final de la pelicula.

— Necesito regresar a la tierra — espetó Tony hacia Nébula.

El miedo inundaba su mente, acababa de perder a Peter, se había esfumado en sus brazos aquel chico que adoraba como si fuera su hijo, y ahora la idea de que Steve también se haya esfumado lo aterraba. Si, ahora que Thanos había logrado su cometido significaba que había ido a la tierra, y si no había matado ahí al Capitán, era probable que se hubiera esfumado como lo hizo Peter, Strange, o los guardianes de la galaxia.

— Puedo ayudarte, pero me tomará tiempo reparar la nave... — contestó la chica azul. Ella estaba tan impactada con todo lo que había pasado como lo estaba Tony, pero era consciente de que aquel terrícola deseaba regresar a su planeta, y si conocía a los guardianes de la galaxia era probable que conociera a Gamora, y podía hacerle un favor a cualquier amigo de su hermana.

Paciencia era lo que menos tenía Tony, la incertidumbre lo carcomía por dentro, pero no tenía otra elección al estar desolado en un planeta que no conocía con una persona que no conocía, así que no se quejó y ayudó en lo que pudo a Nébula.

Mientras repararon la nave hablaron, la chica azul le contó algunas cosas que vivió con su hermana y le hizo saber a Tony que la amaba demasiado. Tony, por su parte, después de lo acontecido solo habló de Peter, de como lo había guiado hacia el camino de ser un superhéroe y de que él le había dado el traje adecuado para llegar a ese planeta, donde lo vería convertirse en polvo.

— En la tierra o aquí, si Peter fue escogido, el guantelete lo haría desaparecer... — habló Nébula. — No te sientas culpable por eso, al contrario, siéntete agradecido de ser la última persona con la que estuvo antes de irse... —.

— Sé que te hubiera gustado despedirte de tu hermana... de verdad lo siento... — contestó Stark mientras se limpiaba ligeramente una lagrima de la mejilla. Odiaba llorar frente a los demás, pero nébula no lo conocía, y podía aprovecharse de ello para entregarle aquella confianza.

Después de largos días terminaron de reparar la nave con la que Nébula había llegado a Titán, y una semana después ambos arribaron a la Tierra, encontrándose con el planeta en caos.

Todo había cambiado, la gente aún no reaccionaba, la mitad del universo ya no existía y nadie lograba vivir con ello. Al arribar a la sede de los vengadores los sobrevivientes lo recibieron estupefacto, y claro, se extrañaron al ver a Nébula llegando con él.

La gente de las instalaciones comenzó a rodear a Tony, pero solo Rhodes pudo llamar la atención de Stark, abrazándose al ver que seguían con vida.

— Jamás me había alegrado tanto de verte... — dijo James al separarse de Tony.

— ¿Y los demás vengadores? ¿Quién quedó con vida? — rápidamente preguntó Stark al no visualizar a ninguno de sus compañeros.

La gente comenzó a apartarse, dándole paso a los pocos sobrevivientes, y al ver el rostro de Steve entre la multitud Tony sonrió.

— Tony... — dijo apenas audible el capitán mientras se detenía frente a él. No dijo nada, no pudo decir nada, nunca resolvieron como se debía el conflicto que habían tenido. El simple hecho de ver a Tony vivo hizo que toda la situación fuera más fácil de aceptar.

Stark solo lo abrazó, fue lo único que pudo hacer sin soltarse a llorar frente a todos. Ya nada más importaba, ahora sabía que su mundo estaba a salvo...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! No olvidesdejar un kudo y un comentario


End file.
